Through the fire heart
by Zebrapwn
Summary: COMPLETED! Wait...Flame Princess is pregnant? how did that happen? (not gonna tell you since this is rated T. :P) How will everyone bare the news? How will Finn react to being a father?
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

_"Sorrowful eyes,looking into that empty sky...your eyes are a void. The fear of death overwhelming you must know,with death comes a reason." -Zebrapwn_

It was a misty winter day,factions of snow falling in lines that formed a different variety of shapes before descending to the cold hard ground. Finn & Jake were busy scurrying around the tree house,looking for traces of food that may lead to the place where Finn left his shoes.

"Finn,you need to retrace your steps man." Said a tired Jake.

"Well lets see...hmm... okay,I went to sleep last night,putting my shoes...beside the bed! Jake! I think I know where they are!"

"You mean these?" There was BMO,holding Finn's shoes in one hand.

"Oh yeah! Thanks BMO!"

"No problem Finn, glad to be of help." BMO had a proud look in his eyes. (BMO is a he right?)

"Can I go make breakfast now?" Jake said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What? Oh yeah,go ahead bro." Finn had completely forgotten that he was starving.

So Jake went to the stove. (while hearing the floor creaking occasionally)

When breakfast had been ready,they got to the table and ate bacon and fried eggs. At the table Finn & Jake had noticed how the food tasted WAY better then usual.

"Hey Jake,what did you put in this? This is really good!"

"It's this new brand I got from Flame Princess. She said that we would really like them."

"Flame Princess!" Finn realized he was gonna hang out with FP in 5 minutes.

"Oh glob! Jake I need to go!"

"Gonna hang with Flame Princess?"

"Yeah. wait...how did you know?"

"You were talking about it all night.."

"Oh yeah.. Well I'm gonna head out,peace bro."

"Okay have fun."

So Finn left to go to her didn't know what they were gonna do,but she had said it would be interesting and that she had something really cool to show him.

...15 Minutes later...

Finn saw Flame Princess waiting outside of her house that Finn had made for her years ago,During that time,Finn stopped wearing his hat,started growing a small beard,and overall looked pretty different.

Flame Princess hadn't changed as much as Finn,She cut her hair to a shorter style,and wore a red rose dress Finn had made her.

"Hi Princess! Sorry I'm a little bit late,I lost track of time."

"Oh it's no problem Finn. So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm..."

"We could..."

"See a movie?"

"Sure! it's been awhile since we did that."

"What movie you wanna see?"

"We can see what there showing."

"Alright. that sounds like a good idea."

3 Hours later... After the movie.

"That was a great movie!"

"Totally! what was your favorite part?"

"When Sharlene grabbed the sword out of the ancient tomb!"

"Definitely! Oh hey that reminds me,I got you a gift."

"Oh Princess you didn't have to get me anything! Having you around is the only thing I need."

"Oh Finn...that really means alot to me...but I want you to have this."

When Finn opened the box,he got an expression he has never had before...

"A...a golden heart necklace?"

"Yes,I saw it and just knew you you would love it.."

"I-I don't know what to say...thank you!"

"No problem Finn.."

"Wanna go back to my house?"

"Sure!"

1 Hour later at the treehouse.

At the treehouse,Jake was about to fall asleep when he heard the door heard footsteps going into Finn's instantly knew it was Finn & Flame Princess. He decided to go say hello to them.

Finn's room.

"Finn.."

"Yeah Princess?" Flame Princess now had a serious look on her face. Finn got worried instantly.

Jake was listening through the door,wondering what they were talking about.

"I have something very important to tell you..."

"Yes?"

"Remember a few nights ago when we tried Tier 14?"

****NOTE: I'm not gonna say what tier 14 is, It can be whatever you want,but it is a form of tier 15. :P****

"Yeah..."

"I'm...I'm..."

"Your what?"

"...Pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2: Discussions & Passouts

_'"Honesty is one of the elements of life,being honest can make your life better,but there is one thing that is true..A lie is __not__ a backwards truth."_

"...Good one Princess! For a second there I thought you were being serious!"

Flame Princess figured at first Finn would think it was a joke,but this was serious,she was got a look that Finn doesn't think he has ever seen to this day.

"Finn,I am not joking."

"Wait..you are seriously pregnant?" Finn was starting to panic.

"Yes Finn,you are going to be a father."

Now Finn was starting to lose it,his heart was pounding as fast as it could without exploding,he was feeling lightheaded aswell...

"Finn?"

No response.

"Finn? Are you okay?"

In Finn's mind he couldn't hear her speaking,all he could hear was the word "Father". He was sweating so much,that he blacked out in the middle of the floor..

In Finn's dreams...

"Hey Finn, rise and shine,are you gonna come downstairs and have breakfast with us?"

"W-what...? Oh yeah I'll be down in a minute dear.."

He got dressed and checked the clock. 8:34 A.M. He walked down stairs to find his family waiting for him.

"Finn! Wake up Finn!"

"Ugh...what happened?"

"You passed out,you had us worried!"

****Jake had stopped listening awhile ago,just before Flame told Finn.****

"Finn! your okay!" Jake was happy to find he had finally come to after half an hour.

"Thanks you guys."

15 minutes later...

After making sure Finn was alright,Jake left the room to go to sleep.

Finn had an uncomfortable look in his eyes,like the crimson shine that was usually there was gone..

"Finn? Is something wrong?"

"I...I just can't tell myself I can be a good dad...I don't know anything about raising a kid!"

"Don't worry Finn,we can do it! It will take some getting used to,but we can get the hang of it!"

In Finn's mind he felt like no matter how much he kept repeating that, he felt like something would go wrong..

"Wait! Does Bubblegum know?" Jake said re-entering the room.

"You heard us?"

"Yes,I heard...Finn! You did tier 14?!"

"...Yes Jake,and I would appreciate it if you didn't make he feel even more guilty then I already do!"

Finn sounded a mix of sad and confused.

"Does Bubblegum know or not?"

"No not yet."

"Well you guys will need to tell her together."

"We will,don't worry."

But in Finn's mind, he wondered how Bubblegum would react,if she got mad at Jake for not stopping them from kissing,who knows what she would do to them!

**Alright that was chapter 2! Next time,Finn and Flame Princess will tell Bubblegum! Will everything be okay? Find out next time! Thanks for reviewing! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Failed Confrontation

_"They were put there for a reason,the memories unlocked them. like the wind,will destiny move forward on it's own?" -Zebrapwn_

_**OC Competition below!**_

It was a Friday afternoon,usually at this time Finn & Jake would be helping the Candy People out,but today was different,it was the day Finn & Flame Princess were gonna go tell Princess Bubblegum that Flame Princess was hoped that everything would go well.

"Are you all set Finn?"

"Yes Jake,I'll be heading to Flame Princesses house so we can go tell Bubblegum."

"Alright,keep your cool and make sure everything goes well."

"Will do man."

So Finn set off,he also had many questions to ask Flame,he wondered if she had ideas for what to name the baby.

15 Minutes later...

Finn saw Flame's house in the distance,but Flame Princess was sneaking up behind him.

"Flame Princess?"

"BOO!"

"Woah!"

"Flame Princess you scared me!"

"Did you enjoy my scare?"

"Besides the near heart attack,yes I did."

"Good,ready?"

"Yep,this will be really awkward..." *sigh*

"Well we can do this,if we explain it the right way to Bubblegum,she won't be upset at us."

"I hope so,this has been killing me all day."

"Me too."

20 Minutes later...

They arrived at the Candy Kingdom,instantly they spotted the were two guards blocking the entrance.

"How do we get in?"

"Lets go around the back and explain to Bubblegum from outside her window."

"Alright."

After sneaking around the back...

Princess Bubblegum was in her bedroom,writing in her diary.

_"Dear Diary_

_Marceline & I went to the movies last night,we had alot of fun, but some jerk decided to keep flirting with me,much to the dislike of both of us,but other then that we had a great time,I hope things will continue to work out between the two of us."_

When she finished writing,she heard a voice from outside,curious she decided to investigate.

"Finn? what are you & Flame Princess doing here?"

"Okay Princess,I know when I say this you will probably be mad,but here me out! We have found that tier 2 is no longer a threat to the earth! That's good,and tiers 3 - 14 are of no harm, That's great I realize...Soooo how can we be good parents?"

"...What?"

"Finn...did you just say..."

"Yes."

"...What is wrong with you!?"

"You almost destroy the planet just for THAT? In a way Finn,your almost a serial killer,and I swear if you ever show your faces here EVER,I will have your heads on the wall!"

"But!"

"OUT!"

"Fine..."

So they left...

Unable to return to the Candy Kingdom ever again...

**Well guys that was chapter 3,I would like to give a big thanks to !**

**OC's:**

**Yes,I need 3 good OC's! Just give your Oc's name,age,appearance ,gender,and personality!**

**The best 3 will get a small role in this story!**

**Thanks For Reviewing! :D**

**Next time Finn & Flame Princess will start to discuss some stuff about the baby(ies?)**

**Until then!**


	4. Chapter 4:Conversations of the ages

**What? 2 Chapters in 1 day? This is a gift for getting 500 views. :)**

**This is a mini chapter involving some stuff about the babies!**

Finn & Flame Princess walked back to Finn's house after the incident that occurred at the Candy felt sad,knowing they were never allowed back..

*sigh* "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know Finn,but there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

***NOTE: This part involves a made up item...DON'T JUDGE ME! D:***

"I wanted to know if you have that twin sensor that the magic man gave you."

"Yeah...why?"

"I felt two kicks at once.."

"Oh no! Go check!"

"Okay.. I'll be right back."

5 Minutes later...

Flame Princess came back in the room...Finn knew exactly what the answer was because of her expression...

"It is twins isn't it...?"

"...Yes."

"One boy and one girl.."

"Flame Princess...I am so sorry!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Finn...it was both our idea to try..."

"Well...What are we gonna name them?"

"Hmm...well it's one boy and a girl so..."

**Sorry it was short. :I it was a mini chapter though. Well,you get to decide the names! Leave a review telling the name that you would like and it may be official! :D Thanks for 500 views!**

**Next time We skip ahead 4 months ahead to 1 week until the delivery... **

**Until then!**


	5. Through the fire heart

**It's the final chapter! duh-duh- DUH Originally I had planned for there to be 2 more chapters,but I decided to make them into one big chapter. :)**

**ENJOY!**

**NOTE:This takes place 4 months in the future**

Today was an uncomfortable day,clouds were hovering over the sky and it looked like it would start raining at any moment,so Finn brought Flame princess an umbrella just in case.

**"**Are you sure about this Princes?"

"Yes Finn,no matter what he thinks we have to tell him."

"Yeah..."

Finn & Flame Princess were on their way to the Fire Kingdom to tell Flame King that she was expected to give birth within the week. Finn was being extremely cautious as to make sure FP doesn't slip.

"I still think you should have used the wheelchair,I could have walked you here.."

"Finn I appreciate the concerns,but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Finn."

"Okay."

10 Minutes later...

They arrived at the Fire Kingdom,everyone having umbrellas over them because of the rain.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

The guards saw Flame coming and opened the door for her & Finn.

They were walking to Flame Kings room when they were stopped by a voice.

"Stop!"

"...Princess Bubblegum?" They both said in sync.

"Yes...I just came to say I am sorry for what I said,I overreacted.."

"Yeah you kinda did,but we understand why you were mad at us.."

"But we are here to support you guys."

"We?"

"Sup guys." Marceline said entering the hallway.

"Oh,hi Marceline."

"Flame Princess do you know what room your dad is in?"

"No but we can check each room."

They checked room after room but the only interesting thing they saw was a trapped Creature who called himself "Manson" but that was about it.

They finally stopped at the final door that said "Flame King"

"Well...This is it.."

"I can't help but notice how we checked all the rooms EXCEPT the one that says Flame King!"

"Yeah we probably should have looked for that..."

They knocked.

"Dad? are you in there?"

"Yes hold on a second."

He opened the door and let them in.

"Ah Princess! Have you come back to admit that your evil? Oh my you gained weight.."

"Thanks dad..."

"No Flame King,we are here for something far more important.."

"Oh?"

"Well you see..your daughter might be...pregnant."

"Oh..is she really?"

"Yes dad..."

"Well congratulations!"

"What? your not mad?"

"**YOUR GLOBBING RIGHT I'M UPSET!"**

**"YOU ARE NOT HAVING CHILDREN! I WILL HAVE TO SMITE YOU OTHERWISE!"**

"SHUT UP!"

"What did you say Finn?"

"I SAID SHUT UP! Flame Princess is old enough to make her own decisions! NOT YOU!"

"Uh guys..."

"**FINN DON'T THINK I WOULDN'T SMITE YOU TOO!"**

"Guys...?"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY!"

All the stress was causing Flame Princess to feel very ill...

"**I WI**-"

Everything was silenced when they heard something..

"What was that?"

"Uhhhh Finn!"

"What Bubblegum?"

She pointed to Flame Princess,who had red water,not blood,but red water in a puddle below her...

"I think her water broke!"

"OH NO!"

"We got to get her to the hospital!"

"Call an ambulance!"

**NOTE:This was originally where this chapter ended..**

1 Hour later...

They were all at the hospital,in the Princesses room..

"Alright Princess we are almost ready to begin."

"Oh glob I hope this goes well..."

"It will,don't worry Finn.."

20 Minutes later...

"And the final baby is a girl!"

"It's a girl!" Everyone shouted.

The doctor gave Flame Princess the twins.

"Finn come here!"

"Yes Princess?"

"They look beautiful don't they?"

"They are adorable..." Finn had a tear going down his face..

"What should you name them?" Bubblegum asked.

They whispered in each others ears.

"Neil and Shelby!"

"Ooh those are good names!"

"Dad come look at your grandchildren!"

"They...there adorable Princess!"

The following week...

"So Finn how do you like the kids?" A happy Jake asked

"Jake,I love them with all my heart!"

"Great!"

"Finn!"

"Yes?"

"Neil said mom!"

"He did!?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Neil say mom again!"

"m...mom?"

Everything was perfect! Nothing could stop Finn from having a bad day. Except maybe some Gemdwellers,but that will happen soon enough...

**Alright that was it! I hope you all enjoyed Through the fire heart! And their may be some problems involving the twins getting kidnapped at some point,but that's another story...A.K.A Sequel!**


End file.
